


Love bites

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Summer Palace, Post-Canon, Post-Kings Rising, Romance, lamen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: "We've been trying to arrange this meeting for months.""They've already been waiting months to see us." Perched in Damen's lap on the throne. "They can wait a few minutes more."





	Love bites

"They'll be here any minute." There was laughter clear as day in Damen's voice, echoing jovially against the throneroom's walls. "We've been trying to arrange this meeting for months."

"They've already been waiting months to see us." Perched in Damen's lap on the throne, Laurent pressed closer, mouthing at dark skin with every word he spoke. "They can wait a few minutes more."

Damen didn't bother arguing, lifting one hand from Laurent's hip to tangle into golden hair.

"It's your own fault, besides." With a hand on either side of Damen's neck, Laurent pressed his mouth to the hollow of his throat, catching dark skin between his teeth and biting down hard. "You're too hard to mark."

Damen swallowed a moan when Laurent licked a line along his throat, pulling back so their eyes met. It was a challenge, and Damen rose to it, asking, "Why is it so important that you mark me?"

"Because you're always marking me." He pulled aside the high collar of his Veretian hacket to demonstrate. "And because one ill turn deserves another."

"An ill turn?" Damen stifled a laugh, pressing a kiss to Laurent's cheek. "You enjoyed every moment of it."

Laurent's eyes, blue as anything, rolled, and he huffed, "Shut up," nipping along the sharp jut of Damen's collarbone.

"Laurent." It came on a peal of laughter. "I'm wearing your ring." Damen lifted his left hand to display it, though Laurent quickly swatted it away. "Is that not enough?"

Pulling off Damen's neck, dark-eyed and hungry, Laurent said, "Not even close."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad to be back in this fandom! 
> 
> As always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
